<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843693">Stolen Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Wedding, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few stolen moments together on the evening of Mellie's wedding to Joe during the reception over at Duck Tape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really wasn’t a Logan family affair if it didn’t end up at Duck Tape eventually, was it? You can’t help but think to yourself as you sit at the counter, watching Clyde do his thing behind the bar, showing off his skills as the best bartender in town.</p><p>Mellie just got hitched, could you believe it? Beautiful blushin’ bride that she was, the wedding had been gorgeous. Everything was pink – everything, includin’ her dress. Why, you ain’t never seen a pink wedding dress before, but leave it to Mel’ to step outside the box.</p><p>The ceremony had been filled with emotion, no shortage of tears, especially not from her two older brothers. Clyde couldn’t stop his chin from wobblin’ the whole time, the thought of his baby sister all grown up as he and Jimmy walked her down the aisle, on account’a them not havin’ their papa anymore.</p><p>But now that it was all official, everyone was enjoyin’ themselves at the bar; rounds on the house, dancin’ to the jukebox. You were sat up at the bar, watchin’ that husband of yours pour drinks and toss the shaker around, flippin’ ice cubes in the air and givin’ a good show. You can’t help but grin, eyes full of love for him, especially when he comes on over to you.</p><p>“Another one for the lady?” He asks, a quirk of a smile on his lips, a rarity that has your whole heart swoonin’.</p><p>“Please and thank you, Mr. Bartender.” You grin, so impressed with him and his skill as he whips you up another concoction, so in love with him.</p><p>“You look real pretty tonight darlin’.” Clyde says softly as he hands you the drink, leans in to kiss your cheek as he does it. “Makes me want to marry you all over again.”</p><p>“Yeah?” You ask, eyes sparkling with mirth as your fingers curl in to feel the wedding band that’s adorned your left hand for quite some time.</p><p>“It was all I kept thinkin’ about, seein’ Mellie up there recitin’ her vows. Made me wish I could go back and do it all over again.” He blushes, so soft and shy and sweet, and all you want to do is kiss him – so you do.</p><p>You kiss him over the bartop once more, givin’ him a big lipstick print right on his cheek, and he only blushes even deeper.</p><p>“I’ve gotta go tend to the other folks, why don’t ya go dance darlin’.” He nuzzles your cheek with his nose, kisses your jaw one last time before pattin’ the top of your hand where it’s restin’ on the counter.</p><p>“Okay, but only if you promise to join me for one.” You wink at him, before letting him get back to his job.</p><p>And somehow, watchin’ Mellie slowdance to the jukebox with her husband, watchin’ Jimmy laugh with Sylvia, and watchin’ Clyde make eyes at you, surrounded by all your friends and folks you loved, you can’t help but feel like it truly was a Logan family affair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>